PPG Songfics
by Cutie1466
Summary: Songfics that can be based on any PowerPuff Girl character
1. Boomer

**Best Friend by Jason Chen**

 **Paring: Blues but mostly Boomer**

* * *

 **Boomers Pov**

"Bubbles! Bubbles, where are you!" I said as I walked out of her room.

"I'm in the attic!"

I turned around and saw the attic door open. I walked up the stairs to see Bubbles sitting on a sofa with a few open boxes in front of her.

"Hey Boomie I'm just going through our old photo album." Bubbles say as she motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Hey look at this one." I pointed to a picture of me and her sitting on top of the slide together.

"Yeah we were ten and you were terrified of going down the slide." Bubbles said as she started laughing.

"I wasn't terrified." I blushed as I looked away only to have Bubbles put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her.

"But it's ok because we pretended that we were running away from a big scary monster and the only way to get away from him was to go down and..." Bubbles said as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I went down." I said as my face turned in a tomato.

"No we went down. Now look at this one." Bubbles turned back to the book looking at more pictures. While I sat there looking at her with only one thought going through my head.

'Man I got it bad.'

 **~When Boomer Went Home~**

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling talking to Bubbles over the phone.

"I'm gonna ask Blossom if she can hire a Dj for the next pep rally." Bubbles finished explaining.

"Man your so lucky to have your sister as head of the student council." I said thinking about how cute Bubbles looked in her cheerleading uniform.

"I know right! I hope she likes my idea. Well my dad's calling me for dinner so I'll see tomorrow morning, Boomie."

"Yeah see you Bubbs."

I hung up the phone and put it above my heart.

"I love hearing her voice. I could listen to it forever."

I fell asleep and dreamed of holding you in my arms, kissing you, laughing with you. Because I love you Bubbles. I wish we could be like a movie and live like this over and over again. If only you knew that.

 **~Time Skip~**

I closed my locker as I turned and saw Bubbles running away from her recent boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Bubbles! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran after Bubbles.

I meets up with her sitting under our tree with her arms around her legs and her head on her knees as she cried.

"What happened this time." I said as I sat next to her putting my arm around her.

"He said that I was to happy."

"What's wrong with being happy?"

"I don't know I guess I was annoying him with my positive attitude."

"Bubbles you shouldn't worry about changing for people. Your perfect just the way you are." I held Bubbles face in my hands and wiped away her tears. Bubbles stared into my eyes as I stared back.

"You really think so?" Bubbles smiles at me.

"I know so." I smiled back.

"You're the best friend I ever had Boomer." Bubbles hugged me as the word friend repeated in my head.

"Yeah and you're mine."

 **~A Few Weeks Later~**

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"You always dreamed of finding love Bubbles and this trip could help you find the one. I wouldn't want to hold you back." I said as I walked away from her house as she got ready to go on this teen singles cruise she read about in a magazine.

I laid on my bed and thought about what I just did when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

Brick came in hold a heart shaped pink box with a red bow and a blue book.

"Hey Boomer."

"Hey Brick." I looked at the box he was holding as he sat down next to me.

"What's in the box?"

"Chocolate."

"White chocolate?"

"Yes."

"So it's for Blossom."

I looked at Brick to see him start blushing and get angry.

"That's none of your business!" Brick said aggressively.

"Away what are you afraid of?" Brick said as we looked at each other.

"Well ghost,-"

"I don't mean literally. I mean what's keeping you from asking Bubbles out?"

"I don't know."

"Well she wanted me to give this to you." Brick handed me the blue book which turned out to be me and Bubbles scrapbook.

"When you figure it out. Quit being a pussy and go get her." Brick got up and closed my door as he left to go back to his girlfriend.

I looked at the book and opened it to the first picture of Bubbles and me as kids. Next to it was a picture of us that we took the first day of high school.

"We grew up so fast. It also seems unreal."

I turned the page and saw a picture of me and her skydiving for me and my brothers birthday.

"She was so scared to jump but, she calmed down and loved it. We both did."

'I don't want to hurt her if we don't work out I love being her friend.' I thought.

"But Brick's right." I got up with the book in my hand and grab my car keys, running downstairs and to my car.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Boomer drove as fast as he could trying to make it in time before Bubbles got on the ship.

When he got to the deck he saw Bubbles about to get on so he called her name.

Bubbles turned around to see Boomer panting and holding their scrapbook in his hands.

"Boomer?" Bubbles stepped out of line and ran towards Boomer.

Boomer ran towards Bubbles and when they came together Boomer picked Bubbles up and spun her around in his arms.

"Bubbles I have to tell you something."

"What."1

"Bubbles I-I-"

"Boomer you don't-"

Boomer looked down at Bubbles as she talked but interrupted her by kissing her on the lips, holding her in his arms.

Bubbles kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Boomie why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I didn't want to ruining our friendship. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh Boomie." Bubbles said as she hugged Boomer.

"I love you best friend."

"I love you too best friend."

Bubbles and Boomer smiled as Boomer picked up Bubbles bag, grabbed her hand and walked to Boomer's car.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, Its me Cutie1466 and I just wanted to say that this story will tell you when new chapters of PPG Games will be up (Next on will be on November 23) and you guys can request any song for this. It can be fluff, lime, lemon. It doesn't matter to me as long as you have somthing to read. Also if you like art and want to see what Cutie and Crash do off the set. We have a deviant art page! (Cutie1466) I love you guys and I want to see you guys smile so you all stay cute out there.**_


	2. Bubbles

**_Song: All I want for Christmas_**

 ** _Ship: Blues_**

 ** _Type: AU Kids with No Powers_**

* * *

In the city of Townsville, there lived a girl that was kind and sweet. Who spread joy and laughter to everyone she meets. Now this Christmas take will be like no other. And it's all because of the littlest brother.

"Bubbles! Mommy and daddy wants you to come down stairs and make your Christmas list for Santa!" The oldest sister yelled all dressed in a pastel pink sweater dress with black lace ankle strap flats.

"Coming Blossom!" Bubbles yelled in response as she finished putting on her glitter covered top, light blue, tutu dress and that had a black boots with gold tips.

Bubbles ran down stairs to see her other older sister sitting on the sofa watching A Christmas Carol.

"Buttercup are we waiting here?" Bubbles said as she climbed on to the couch to sit next to her sister.

"Yeah mommy's in the kitchen and daddy and Blossom went to go get some stamps from daddy's office." Buttercup said as watched tv. She was wearing a light green over the knee suspender dress, with a white shirt under it, and black slip on sneakers.

Keane walked in (she's wearing a cream colored cocktail dress with white heels) and saw her daughters sitting on the couch watching the movie.

"Are you girls excited for the Christmas party?"

"Yes mommy!" Bubbles and Buttercup replied as

"Ok we get the paper. Now you girls can make your list." The Professor came in wearing a suit with Blossom on his back holding paper and pencils.

The Professor put Blossom down on the couch and the girls started with their list as there parents sat on the other side of the couch watching them. Then the phone started ringing and the Professor went to go get it. The oven timer went off and Keane got up.

"You girls finish up and we will put it in the mailbox for Santa on our way out ok."

"Ok mommy."

As the parents were out of the room the girls talked about their lists.

"What are you asking for Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I'm asking for a new skateboard so me and Butch and Mitch can go ride in the park. What about you Blossom?"

"I want lipgloss."

"Why so you can kiss Brick on the lips."

"At least I can get a Jojo to kiss me on the lips."

"I lose a bet one time and you hold it against me forever."

"What about you Bubbles?" Blossom asked as she turned to Bubbles.

"All I want is my Boomie for Christmas."

"Don't you want a toy or animal or something that would make you not seem crazy?" Buttercup said which caused her to get hit in the arm by Blossom.

"Ow what did I say?"

"Bubbles I think that you will get whatever you want for Christmas because your the sweetest girl I know." Blossom hugged Bubbles.

"Thanks Blossom."

* * *

It was late at night and there was a certain blonde still up.

Boom!

Keane awoken to a long noise followed by the sound of tiny footsteps on the floor. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Bubbles trying to reach her stocking that hung over their unlit fireplace.

"Bubbles? Sweetheart what are you doing?"

"I don't need this now." Bubbles said still reaching.

"How about we leave it up just in case you do need it." Keane said taking Bubbles hand and walking her up stairs.

* * *

 **~Timeskip~ Christmas Eve**

"Why does Bubbles look like she has to go to the bathroom?" Butch asked as he stood in the hallway of the girls house.

"She's wishing for your brother for Christmas." Buttercup replied.

"Doesn't that make her seem crazy?"

"That's what I said!"

* * *

"What is Bubbles doing?" Brick whispered to Blossom as they walked out of the kitchen with a snack.

"Waiting for Boomer to get under the mistletoe with her." Blossom whispered back.

"She still wants Boomer for Christmas? I thought she would at least be over it and be wishing for snow or something."

"Nope she's determined to get Boomer and I think we can help her." Blossom says as they walk up to her room.

* * *

"Daddy I'm going to bed."

"But don't you want to stay up and wait for Santa with your sisters?"

"No Santa can't give me what I want this year it has to happen all on its own." Bubbles walked upstairs and close her door. She sat on her bed looking up at the stars.

"Dear Mr. Moon, I hope that you heard my wish because I've been a really good girl this year.

When I look down at all the lights and when I make cookies with my sisters and my mommy and daddy, I laugh and have lots of fun. That's all anyone has asked me to do. So please all I want is my Boomie for Christmas. Thank you, Mr. Moon."

* * *

It was Christmas Day and all the carolers were caroling and sleigh bells were ringing. Bubbles jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to see her sisters and parents waiting for her around the christmas tree.

~After they opened their gifts~

"Yes! I got my skateboard!" Buttercup said as she lovingly hugged the skateboard close to her body.

"My lipgloss collection is finally complete. Now I can move on to eye shadow." Blossom said.

"Why are you collecting makeup?" Buttercup asked.

"Brick and I are investing in the cosmetics industry." Blossom Astor doorbell rings and she gets up to get it.

"But we're only 5!" Buttercup said chasing after Blossom.

Bubbles got up and sadly walked to her room.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong? We thought you loved Christmas." The Professor said as him and Keane watched Bubbles walk up stairs.

" I do love Christmas. It's just I didn't get what I really wanted this year."

Bubbles hung her head as she closed her door. She was about to climb on her bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She walked to the door and opened it. When she did Boomer fell to the floor because of the pink jump rope tied around his legs, body and arms.

"Boomie you came!" Bubbles picked up the tied up boy and hugged him tightly.

"Eww! Girl cooties!"

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Bubbles smiled and hugged the struggling Boomer tighter.

"Blossom if this is your idea of a good gift then you can take it back!" Boomer cried as he felt like all the air was being squeezed out his lungs.

 ** _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_**


End file.
